Talk:Shaco/@comment-62.1.143.227-20121125170505
I win so many games with Shaco, it's not even funny anymore. Normal, blind pick, Summoner's Rift, East server. "Oh, normal lol" you may say. They still are games vs. people. Shaco still wins them for me in a very easy way. I still get almost free IPs that I really shouldn't. Yes, I do put the effort and yes, I do strive to play intelligently and no, I never afk. However, Shaco's kit is extremely confusing to almost all the opponents I meet (Normal, blind pick, SR, East). Basically: 1) They (can) never work around my stealth: 1 opponent, once, bought Oracle. I killed him. He never did it again. They lost. That's it, pretty much. No enemy team really works around, as a team, a way/solution to roaming stealthers like Eve, Twitch, or Shaco. For every "lol noob Eve" victory you got vs. an Eve, that player has 10 more victories. Shaco has the potential to never have defeats in normal bl.pick East, so for every "haha Shaco loser" victory you ever got, said player just trolled his team. 2) Opponents almost (99%) NEVER understand who is the real Shaco. "But you can tell who is the clone", you'll say. Not if it's a low health clone suiciding into turret fire, no. It WILL chase, it WILL tank, it WILL pop fake hexdrinker bubble, it WILL detonate, it WILL give me assists ALL the time. The time spent clicking on it to check his (lack of) items, is also sealing your doom. Sometimes I buy betraying items (i.e. Sheen variants), they say "oh, that's the real Shaco", they focus me, I pop (in that order): ulti, box, deceive, and they STILL kill the clone and get the explosion. Not because they are stupid or noob, but because it's VERY confusing in a real fight. 3) I have met NO ONE who flash/blink follow-ups successfuly my Shaco deceive-blinking behind Dragon/Baron caves. "But smart opponents will flash you correctly", you'll say. You see, the problem is that immediately after I blink out of the cave (one blink-tick), I pop a Jack in the Box. It's IMMEDIATE. Basically, it buys me enough time to just escape in a chaotic pattern. What would work would, theoritically, be using QSS/Cleanse or/and Tenacity, but you see, this will only work if enemies have ALREADY warded the area. The problem? I buy Oracle early and you simply CANNOT ward it. Shaco deceive (blink+invisibility) even punishes players for doing THE RIGHT THING. 4) I never fully understood why would someone 1v2 vs. a Shaco and his ally, by focusing Shaco's ally and LETTING SHACO CONTINUALLY DPS HIM IN THE BACK. Shaco's passive, a true stealth passive (it doesn't even have a box in Shaco's HUD), is simply forgotten by opponents during play. Basically, for every 1000 physical damage he would cause you, you just allowed him to do another 200. That's comparable to Karthus ulti vs. some Magic Resistance, and frankly, unacceptable. It's a reason for Unskilled Report to just let Shaco hit you in the back for 10 seconds or (Satan forbid) more. 5) Troll factor: Never before has appeared in LoL a champion so trollish as Shaco. Shaco is 100% pure troll; as a pick, as a counter-pick, as a burster, dps, utility or even box-support, Shaco is and will forever remain the ABSOLUTE troll pick. Lesser opponents will surrender at 20, 95% of the time, vs. a /chatty Shaco. One of my favourite greetings in /all chat at the start of the game, with Shaco, is: "HI IM SHACO" - "I LIKE ANAL PHACO". When I achieve kills, I type: "BATTPLAG!" and if it's a super trollish box-kill lanes away, "CHA-CHING!!! :D :D :D". Real men wouldn't surrender at 20 to such an obvious faggot like me, but apparently most (normal, bl.pick, SR, east) opponents do. TLDR: Shaco is a powerful troll pick.